


The Start of Something Amazing

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Series: Lifelong Love Letter [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, First date Jitters, Ice Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 05:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: You and Seb go on your first real date





	The Start of Something Amazing

You were incredibly nervous as you changed your clothes for the third time getting ready for your date. It wasn’t like you to get this worked up over a first date, but it also wasn’t just any first date. It was Sebastian. That fact should make it easier, but it had the opposite effect.

You scolded yourself as you looked in the mirror. You had been out with Sebastian a million times before as friends. You were alone with him all the time. This situation wasn’t new. Except that it was. You had kissed for the first time a few days ago, and Sebastian had asked you out on a date. This wasn’t two friends spending time together. This meant something. He meant the world to you.

In the past you hadn’t made the best choices concerning men. Your last ex especially was a horrible choice, but Sebastian was unlike any man you had ever been with. He was sweet and caring. Even as your best friend, he always took time for you, and he always put you first. He made you feel safe and loved. You laughed together, and you listened to each other whenever you needed someone to share your life with. He had so quickly become one of the most important people in your life, which was one of the reasons this date made you nervous. You didn’t want to lose that, but Sebastian was also worth the risks. You were deeply in love with him, and knowing he felt the same way about you, you couldn’t let this chance pass you by.

You groaned as you heard the doorbell ring. Your hair was a mess from the amount of time you had changed your shirt, but you couldn’t just leave Sebastian to stand outside as you fixed it. You quickly ran for the door, buzzing him up and opening the door.

“Hi, Seb. The door is open. I’m just in the bathroom,” you called, smiling when you heard him chuckle over the com.

“Hi Y/N/N.” You could hear the teasing in his voice, and you rolled your eyes, smiling. Hearing his voice was all it took for your nerves start to settle.

“Am I half an hour early?” Sebastian teased the moment he walked through your door, and you couldn’t help but laugh as you stood in front of the mirror brushing out your hair.

“Actually you’re late as always. I’m just worse,” you shot back, smiling as you heard him laugh.

“Hi,” Sebastian smiled at your through the mirror as he leaned against the frame of the open door to your bathroom.

“Hi,” your eyes met his in the mirror as you put down your brush before turning around to face him. You practically beamed when you saw the adoring look in his eyes and he took a step towards you.

“You look beautiful,” he spoke softly. He reached out taking your hand and gently tugging you into his arms, pressing a tender kiss to your lips. Warmth rushed through your body as he kissed you, and you instinctively wrapped your arms around his neck, returning his affection.

“Are you ready to go?” Sebastian smiled down at you. You felt the blood rush to your cheeks with how loving he looked, so you quickly looked away, giving him a quick nod.

After tugging a hat down your ears, Sebastian kissed your cheek, making you blush even deeper, and he chuckled as he took your hand. He gave it a small squeeze when you quietly walked out of your building after locking the doors behind you.

“Are you okay with this? If you changed your mind…” Sebastian started nervously, and you quickly looked up at him interrupting him.

“No, no. No Seba. I’m just nervous for some reason,” you stopped, tugging his hand so he was facing you.

“I know. Me too. I don’t wanna mess this up,” Sebastian confessed, and your jaw dropped. Everything you had been feeling, he was feeling too.

“You can’t,” you assured him. “I know you. You’re my best friend. We’re just being silly.” You smiled up at him and Sebastian seemed to relax. He pulled you into a hug and you relaxed against his chest. Neither of you cared you were standing in the middle of a crowded New York street. It was just the two of you in the world at that moment, and that feeling lingered even after he let you go. It lingered as you got on the subway and as you laughed and chatted having lunch at the Rock Center Cafe.

Sebastian wanted to show you a real New York Christmas, and one of the first stops apparently was the Rockefeller Center. You loved the food and the lights, but Sebastian seemed nervous as he kept glaring out at the skating rink outside the window. You weren’t sure what he was thinking. Not until you were leaving the warmth of the cafe, and Sebastian stopped outside the rink, giving it a weary look.

“Seb? Do you wanna go skating?” you asked with a frown. You were pretty sure he had mentioned something about fearing skating in the past.

“Ye… I… Going ice skating is really New York. I promised you a real New Yorker Christmas,” he explained, and you couldn’t help but laugh. You quickly cupped his face in your hands, tugging him down to press a kiss to his lips.

“You don’t have to do that for me. I mean I would love to go skating, but I can do that with Chris when he visits next week or my sister the week after.” You tried to put him at ease, but it didn’t help. Actually, it only seemed to have the opposite effect.

“No,” Sebastian looked uncharacteristically stubborn as he tugged you towards the rink to get the two of you a set of skates each. You had to bite your lip to not laugh at the focused look on his face as a war was clearly going on inside his mind when the two of you put on your skates.

He looked out over the ring, growing paler by the second before he had even gotten back on his feet. You reached out, given his thigh a small squeeze to draw his attention back to you.

“Seba we don’t have to do this,” you tried again, only to realize your mistake when he got up, looking even more stubborn than he had earlier.

You had to bite your cheeks to not giggle. You hadn’t seen this side of him before, but you didn’t mind it one bit. He was stupidly doing this for you, and you couldn’t help but love him a little more for it, even if another part of you wanted to tell him he was being an idiot.

He stopped by the edge of the rink, and you could hear his breathing speed up a little. You knew there was no talking this stupid, sweet man out of conquering his fear right now; so instead, you stepped out on the ice, spinning around so you were facing him. You held out both your hands to him and waited patiently for him to take them.

“ **Do you trust me?** ” you asked, giving him a small smile, and Sebastian’s eyes instantly left the ice and met yours.

“Of course.” He spoke without a flicker of doubt in his voice, and you felt your heart swell with love.

“I won’t let you fall,” you promised. “One round, and we’ll leave, okay?”

Sebastian took a deep breath and nodded. He slowly stepped out on the ice along with you. He wobbled a little before he found his balance, gripping your hands a little harder. You stayed steady as you urged him to look at you instead of at his feet. You slowly started skating backward, keeping your hands locked with Sebastian’s as you began making it around the track. Halfway around, Sebastian seemed to start to relax. Before you knew it one round turned into two. On the third round, Sebastian seemed to have overcome his fear, and you were now skating side by side. Your hands still locked not because Sebastian still stumbled once in a while, but because neither of you wanted to let go of each other.

An hour later Sebastian was laughing with you as you made it off the rink, and his arms closed around you from behind as you were leaving the center.

“You’re amazing. You know that right?” Sebastian’s hot breath fanned across your neck, making you shiver pleasantly before you tilted your head looking back up at him with a cheeky smile.

“Does that mean I get a second date Bash?” you teased, and Sebastian’s face split into a huge smile as he leaned down.

“Most definitely,” he whispered, before kissing you deeply in front of the crowded Center, and you smiled against his lips. You loved Sebastian more than you had ever loved anyone else, and you were sure this was the start of something amazing.


End file.
